Letters to you
by CindyCinlou555
Summary: Lucas assaults Dan. Police are called. Lucas is arrested by the police. Dan presses charges against Lucas. Brooke begins writing letters to Lucas. Lucas gets three years in prison. Will Lucas and Brooke rebuild their high school relationship and what about Peyton and Julian?
1. Chapter 1

Letters to you

Author's Note: This is my new story. It is based off of real life events. I do not own One Tree Hill. Please let me know what you think. Thank you,

Cindy

(Brooke's point of view)

Preface

Dear Lucas

I don't know if I can do this. I'm scared of what might happen. I just don't know if I can do this. What about Peyton and Julian? We can't hurt our friends and family. I'm not sure if I can do this is anymore.

I have to do some serious thinking. If I don't break for a while that's why. I'm not saying no I just need to think. I need a little time that's all I'm asking for.

Take care of yourself. Be very careful. I'll give you an interesting as I can. I promised to think about it. I'll miss you. Brooke.


	2. Chapter 2

Letters to you

Ch. 1 A year earlier 

(Peyton point of view) 

Lucas and I have been having some serious issues. It's been bad for a long time. I honestly thought leaving Tree Hill would bring us closer. It actually did not at all.

Now I'm making a phone call I never even imagined. I am nervous calling her. Yes she's my best friend. I just feel like we live in two different worlds now. I dialed Brooke's number and waited. It went straight to voicemail. I wasn't going to leave this on a voicemail message. Instead I just told her to call give me a call. I'm not sure if Lucas has called Nathan or Haley or even his mom.

I waited anxiously for Brooke to call me back. Sawyer was really cranky. She's only to almost 3. But the terrible twos are just exactly that. Just as we had started to eat the phone rang. I hurry to answer it.

"Hello." I said.

"PSwayer you don't sound good friend." She said in her usual cherry voice.

"Oh Brooke I'm so glad you called." I said sincerely.

"What's wrong Peyton?" she asked.

"I don't know Brooke it feels like everything is wrong." I answered her.

"Is Sawyer okay?" She asked. She seemed very concerned I knew she would be. No matter what she would always be my best friend.

"Yeah for the most part." I answered vaguely.

"Is it your cancer?" Brooke asked concerned again.

"No I'm still doing good I promise." I said smiling a little.

"Give me a hint here painting I have no idea what's going on." Brooke said.

"Lucas and I separated a couple months ago." I admitted.

"What?" She questioned in shock .

"Yeah I don't think he told anyone yet. But honestly that's not the worst part." I said .

"Okay what's the worst part?" Brooke asked seeming confused .

"Sawyer has been staying at his apartment every weekend . Dan actually showed up there." I explained.

"What happened ?" Brooke asked.

"Dan wanted to see Sawyer. He said he had a right to see his grandchild." I answered her.

"Oh crap." Brooke mumbled.

"Yeah Lucas started to beat him up. Sawyer was crying and the only thing that was the only thing to stop him." I explained.

"Then what happened?" She asked.

"One of Lucas's neighbors called the police." I said.

"Wow." Brooke said in surprise.

"Lucas is imprisoned in South Carolina." I admitted.

"For how long?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know he didn't want me there." I said.

"Have you seen him?" Brooke asked.

"He asked me not to come. I do have an address for me. I sent him some short letters and some pictures of Sawyer." I explained to her.

"Should I tell Haley?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know would you like his address?" I asked back.

"Yeah let me get a pen." Brooke answered.

Brooke and I talk for long time. It was felt good to talk to her. I missed her so much. I felt relieved for the first time in months. I was sure Lucas would be angry at me first. But I knew that Brooke could help him. I just couldn't do it anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Letters to you

Ch. 2 Shock and awe

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Letter will start next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Cindy

(Brooke's point of view)

Lucas is in jail. Peyton and Lucas are separated. Peyton seemed like she was nervous to call me. I hate that our friendship is strained. I'm not sure if I should write Lucas. What would I say?

I haven't told anyone about my conversation with Peyton. I feel guilty for keeping it from everyone mostly Haley. I just don't know why he hasn't told her. Why hasn't he called Nathan? They would understand.

I've tried to write my letter. I mean what do I say. Obviously asking about how he's doing would be stupid. I can't just say oh I'm doing great. I mean that would be so rude. I can't say I have a fiancée who loves me and a job that I love. What should I say?

Luckily I was interrupted. I started working on some designs. I was about three hours later than normal home. Julian was still off filming. I missed him a lot. When I got home I noticed a message.

"Hey Brooke its Peyton if you aren't busy give me a call back. No earth shattering news this time. I just want to talk if you aren't busy." She said as the message ended.

I quickly called Peyton. Sawyer was at a sleep over. We talked all night. It felt good. She told me though she loves her daughter sometimes she feels like she and Lucas shouldn't have ever been. We talked about the past a lot. I didn't realize how much was still bothering her that happened so long ago.

The next day I was exhausted. It was a happy exhausted. Especially after Peyton sent me some new music. I decided to take a few pictures of some of my new sketches. Haley came in. She seemed to know something was going on.

"Have you talked to Lucas or Peyton lately?" I asked trying to find out if she knew anything.

"Not for a while. Lucas said he and Peyton had a huge fight. Lucas went to stay with Karen and Andy." Haley answered.

"Oh yeah Peyton called me." I said trying not to give anything away.

"Wow what did she say?" Haley asked.

"They separated." I answered quickly.

"I didn't realize it was that serious." Haley said.

"Have you talked to Karen?" Brooke asked.

"Only by short e-mails. They are out in the middle of the ocean." Haley answered.

"Oh yeah I forgot they left again." I said.

"Did Peyton tell you anything else?" Haley asked seeming to know that she had.

"Yes but I think you should wait for Lucas to tell you." I said not wanting to be in the middle.

"Fine I'll give him a little more time. I figure he won't be gone too long he'll miss Sawyer too much." Haley said making me feel like crying.

Julian came home tonight. I mentioned Peyton calling but nothing else. After a romantic dinner we made love. I feel asleep completely exhausted from the previous night.

The next morning Julian was on the phone. I realized he was going out of town again. I missed him so much. He deserved his dreams too.

I sat down with nothing to do. I pulled out a note pad. I decided to do it. It wouldn't have to be painful. All I had to do was be his friend. I said Dear: Lucas.


	4. Chapter 4

Letters to you Ch. 3

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. This chapter is short the next five or six chapters will just be letters back and fourth. I hope you enjoy.

Cindy

Dear Lucas:

I don't really know what to say. When Peyton told me what happened I was shocked. Dan is well a jerk and I still can't stand him. I can't believe he took Keith away from Karen Lily and you. I was also shocked to hear that you and Peyton are separated. If you need to talk well I'm here.

As for me well life is just normal. I am working hard as usual. I have two lines I'm currently working on new designs for. Julian is busy with work as well. I spend most of my time working. When I do you have time to spend it with either Jamie or Haley. Our godson is so amazing and smart.

I think Peyton and I are going to make plans soon too. I haven't seen Sawyer in such a long time. I'm sure she's getting much bigger and prettier every day. I haven't told Haley about you being there or about you and Payton. Do you would you like me to tell Nathan and Haley?

It's so difficult to keep this from them. Peyton and I agreed that it's your decision. Does Karen know you're there?

I hope you write me back. I've missed talking to you Luke. Please take care yourself. Let me know if there's anything I can do for you or for Peyton or Sawyer. I'm here even if just in writing.

Take care,

Brooke


	5. Chapter 5

Letter to You

Ch. 4 Dear: Brooke

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I am thinking this story will be around 15 chapters. Thank you for the support and enjoy!

Cindy

Dear: Brooke

I was shocked to receive your letter. I am glad Peyton has someone to confide in. I am also glad you reached out to me. I could use a friend right now. I am so ashamed of myself. I can't make myself tell anyone.

I was so stupid to let Dan get to me. Especially since Sawyer was with me. If she had gotten hurt I would have been destroyed. I just couldn't allow Dan to call my daughter his granddaughter. Dan killed the only father I've ever known. Keith is the man that should be Sawyer's Grandpa.

I'm sure you are curious about Peyton and I. Honestly we grew apart. Moving from Tree Hill was suppose to bring us closer. Instead it brought us farther apart. I am glad I married her I love her and always will but I am no longer in love with her. She feels the same way.

I have no plans yet on how to tell Haley or Nathan. I assume Dan hasn't told them anything yet. I just don't know what to say. As for my Mom she doesn't know either. She thinks I'm traveling. She does know that Peyton and I split.

It's a new day. I was hoping to finish this letter yesterday but I am now glad I didn't. I had a visit from a lawyer today. Peyton has officially filed for divorce. She has agreed to joint custody once I am out of here. I also got some other bad news. I am being moved to a Gerogia prision do to over crowding.

I was hoping Peyton would be able to bring Swayer. Now with Peyton's new job and new guy I doubt she'll have time to make the trip. I don't blame her. She deserves to be happy. I miss Sawyer each day. I miss hearing her call me Dada. I miss her sweet kisses. I miss putting her to bed at night.

It sounds like you are doing well. What kind of designs are you currently working on? I would love to receive another letter from you whenever you have the time. If you wouldn't mind could you send me some pictures. So far the only ones I have are of Sawyer and Peyton. I would love some of you and Jamie.

What is Julian working on? It must be tough with him out of town so often. I'm glad you found someone to treat you the way you should be. You deserve true love more than anyone else I know.

Please take good care of yourself. And write when you can.

Lucas


	6. Chapter 6

Letters to you

Ch. 5 The next letter

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Sorry for the delay. This is Brooke's letter back to Lucas.

Cindy

Dear: Lucas

Thank you for writing me back. I am attaching some new designs for my men's line. I also attached pictures of Sawyer and I. Peyton needed a sitter so she called me. She's getting so big and beautiful. She misses you but even at her young age I think she knows you would be there if you could. Peyton is considering moving back to Tree Hill.

I talked to Haley she knows something is going on. I think you should seriously consider telling her. Peyton asked me if I could do something for her. I told her I needed to run it past you first. She wants me to bring Sawyer to Georgia to see you.

Peyton and I are getting close again. I hope that's okay. She seems really happy. She says she still wants to be your friend. She also hasn't shared much about her new boyfriend. All she said is she isn't replacing you in Sawyers life. He has a daughter also so he understands how precious that is.

Julian is working more than ever. I don't know how to talk to him about it. He spends more time in L.A. then here. I know I shouldn't complain. He's working hard. I just miss him. I'm worried we are drifting apart. Last night he didn't call at all. The night before we barely talked. He didn't even say I love you.

It makes me sad. I have been concentrating on work. My line needs to be done in the next six months. That should be interesting. It seems like a lot of time but isn't nearly enough. Oh and my mom is sleeping with my model. It's so gross. I try to just avoid them both.

I've also been doing some writing. Nothing serious like yours. Just about fashion and changes in my life. It reads more of a journal than anything else. I also wrote a few poems. Anyways I better go I have so much work to do.

Write back when you can and be careful.

Brooke


	7. Chapter 7

Letters to You

Ch. 6 Excited

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and for reading. Sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be a good one so look out of it.

Cindy

Dear: Brooke

First of all I am enjoying your letters. Thank you again for writing me. Secondly your designs are wonderful. And lastly thank you so much for the picture. I hung it over my bed. I thankfully have been busy. I have made a few friends. We work out together.

My new bunkmate saw your picture he thought you were my girlfriend. I tried to explain and he said whatever dude. He's okay but honestly a little scary. I try to keep to myself. I have talked to Peyton again and I would love for you to bring Sawyer to see me. I would love to see both of you.

I have some news. I wrote Haley. She hasn't written me back yet. At least she and Nathan know now. You won't believe who tried to visit me. Yes Dan. I declined the visit. I really don't care what he has to say.

I start my new job tomorrow. I will be working in the library. I am really glad. It pays 25 cents an hour or something but it will keep me busy. Plus I'll get to spend time reading.

I hope all is well with you. How is Jamie doing? I miss him a lot. I miss Haley and Nathan too. Peyton hinted to me about her boyfriend. I honestly think it will be okay. As long as he doesn't try to be a daddy to my little girl we're cool.

Please write me back soon. I look forward to your words. I may have extra money on my phone card next month so I might be able to call if you wanted me to. That's up to you. Also you will have to get a back ground check to come see me. Peyton said she would pay for it and anything else you need for the trip.

Take care your friend always,

Lucas


	8. Chapter 8

Letters to you chapter 7 crying and anger.  
Dear: Lucas  
Not even sure what to say right now. I think Julian is cheating on me. The other night Julian was home and a girl called . She got really nervous when she realized it was me . When I asked Julian about it he got upset with me . I don't really know what to do I haven't told anyone else .

I'm trying to not let it bother me but I don't know like I can't trust him anymore . In a most afraid to tell anyone else . I had Peyton send you some money so you can get another calling card.

I would love to hear from you also I know that Haley is waiting for a call as well . Dan got in contact with Nathan I'm not sure if you know that yet . Nathan was very upset with Dan and asked him to stay out of his life and Jamie's .

I guess I'm going to try and work . Julian is supposed to be home tonight . We're supposed to have a talk . I don't know what I'm going to do yet . Anyway I need to go now take care yourself and I'll talk to you soon .

Your friend Brooke


	9. Chapter 9

Letters to you

Chapter 9 he's not worth it.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. The next chapter will be their visit. Hope you enjoy and thank you again.

Cindy

Dear : Brooke

It was so good to talk to you on the phone. It was good to hear your voice. I am worried about you though. Julian pretty much confessed. I don't think he's worth it worth you. I want the best for you. You deserve the best. You don't deserve to be cheated on or lied to or anything of the kind. You're such a good person you deserve so much. I know you though and you're going to do what you want to do and I will support you no matter what.

I can't wait to see you and Sawyer. It's only two more weeks. Nothings changed here. Day in and day out is pretty much the same. I just wish I could come home sooner.

Peyton told me she's moving to tree hill. I was actually glad to hear it because I plan to be back as well. She still hasn't revealed who her boyfriend is but I got an impression already know him.

Anyway I'm just hope the next couple weeks go back quickly. Thank you again for bringing Sawyer and also for coming to see me. Well it's almost chow time so I better go.

Your faithful friend always,

Lucas


	10. Chapter 10

Letters to you chapter 10 Brooke's point of view

I'm nervous were here to see Lucas. Sawyers out in my hand and I'm swinging her around. All of a sudden they move us forward. We were searched. Then they let us forward. A officer sat us down at a table. Aunt Brooke said Sawyer. Yes sweetheart. I answered. Will daddy be mad at me? She asked. What for baby girl?I questioned back. Because I haven't Drew enough pictures for him. Oh baby girl he won't be worried about that. Will you be mad at me for like a mommy's boyfriend? I don't think he will but you cannot talk to daddy about that. I said.

Suddenly they let the inmates in. I thought my stomach going to Knotts. What with Lucas look like I wondered. I felt nervous and like crying. I suddenly felt sawyer's hand in mine. It's daddy. She whispered. She was right it was Lucas. He had his head shaved much like he did when we were young. You look older in different but still the same boy I want once loved. After they do a countthey let inmates come to us. Sawyer was jumping up-and-down. Calm down sweetie. I whispered. But Aunt Brooke it's Daddy. she said. I know sweetie he's coming towards us OK. Come here baby. Lucas said holding out his arms for Sawyer. I miss you daddy. Sawyer said crying. Oh Sawyer sweetheart I miss you too so very much I'm so sorry. Lucas said. I love you daddy. So your side. I love you too so so very much.

Lucas made its way to me. He hugged me and squeeze me so hard. I whispered in his ear it's all gonna be OK. We sat down and Sawyer was telling her daddy all about school her new house and all the things going on in her life. Then Sawyer mentioned something about Peyton's boyfriend. Lucas didn't look upset just intrigued. Do you like them? Luke asked her. Yeah he's nice daddy he has a little girl well she's not as little as me. While I'm glad you like them. But I can't wait for you to come home mommy says I'll get to spend weekends with you. Sawyer's said. That's right baby girl. The corresponded smiling brightly. Hey Don. Because yelled. A security guard came towards us. Could you take my little girl to get a snack? Luke asked. Sure Lucas no problem. The guard responded.

Brooke I wanted to talk to you long for a sec. Lucas said. What's wrong Lucas? I asked concerned. First of all thank you so much for bringing Sawyer and for coming to see me. Lucas said. I'm happy I got to bring Sawyer and come see you. I responded. But I am worried Julian he's not good enough. Just the idea that he doesn't treasure you I just don't understand. I blushed but didn't say a word. Late thank you for wanting to protect me but I can take care myself and for now I'm staying with him. OK will just promise me that you'll write me anytime you need to talk. Late said. Sawyer rejoin us. We started talking about everyone from tree hill. Lucas mouth as Sawyer talked about me taking her to the courts.

It wasn't long before we had to go. Sawyer was sobbing I started to cry. I could tell Lucas his eyes were watering. I promise you I will be home as soon as I can. Lucas said. Daddy I love you come home soon please. Sawyer said. I will sweetie I well please take care of her. Like a said. You know I will Luke. We both took turns hugging him and then he was gone. The trip home seemed long. I had taken Sawyer back to Payton. Payton made me agree to stay for dinner. What's going on Brooke how was the trip how's Luke? Payton looks older and tired I don't know I just can't believe Dan I hate him you know. I too brooke. Paint in sand. I stayed a long time at Paytons that night. When I went home Julian called. We talked for a short time but honestly I didn't want to talk to him. I sighed and went to bed. =


	11. Chapter 11

Dear: Brooke

I have something I need to tell you. When I saw you when I saw you with my daughter. I just don't know I just it brought up a lot of feelings. I talked to Peyton she tell me I need to tell you. She says she'll understand maybe even I don't know. Brooke I still feel the same way I did a long time ago. I will always love Peyton but you you I'm in love with you. I know you have Julian and I know I'm in here but I just had to tell you I didn't know what else today. I talked to Haley today. It was good it was like old times. She even brought up my closeness with you. Then Nathan got home he wanted to talk. We talked about Dan the kids Haley him everything that's been going on but mostly you. Yes me if I can remember the first time I knew I loved you. I smiled to myself on the side. You said you do you don't you. I said remember the night of the party the one where Peyton got drugged. He said of course. That was the first time I knew I loved you I don't want to things happen and I had to happen. But I still love you Brooke. All of you forever. Just please don't hate me just please don't.

Loving you always Lucas


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Lucas.

What in the hell is wrong with you. I don't understand what do you mean you're in love with me since went. I think you're just lonely. I think you're just grabbed onto me because well I'm just the closest person right now. I can't do this like I just can't. After everything we've been through. Did you really just think I'll just fall into your arms and forget everything that has happened. That's not even counting Julian did you forget about him. I do love him Luke. You're being such an ass such a selfish ass. I will probably be down there yelling at you right now if Peyton and Haley has stopped me. The both say I'm overreacting but I'm not. You just can't tell me things like that. I'm so pissed off right now. I will not be writing anytime soon.

Goodbye Lucas


	13. Chapter 13

**Subject:** **Lty ch.14**

I had just walked into the house long day. Julian was finally home. When I walked in the house I heard sounds coming from the bedroom. I wasn't sure what it was. I walked closer then I realized someone was in my bed making love. I cross my fingers that Peyton needs a place to be with her boyfriend. Or that Haley and Nathan needed a place. As I approached I knew neither one of those were true. I knew what I was gonna see if I open that door. I honestly wasn't that surprised. I don't feel angry or sad. I felt stupid for not realizing how right Luke was. I walked in Julian saw my face. "Brooke I can explain." he said. "I don't care I just don't care I'm not even angry I'm not sad. It's over your stuff and get out." I said calmly. I picked up the phone and dialed Peyton's number. "Aunt Brooke." Sawyer holler. "Hi sweetie can I talk to your mom?" I asked. "Yelp." she said. "Hey Brooke I thought you enjoy them were supposed to have a romantic night." Peyton said. "Well he had other plans with someone else and well he still there with them in the my house right now." I said. " Brooke on my gosh I'm so sorry." Peyton said. Come over here come over to my house right now I'll ask my boyfriend to leave and we can call Haley." Peyton suggested. "No it's OK I'm just going to go for a walk." I said. "Please Brooke please come over." She said sounding really worried. "Seriously it's OK really." I said hanging up. I walked around for a few minutes when a car pulled up. I didn't recognize the car it was black and had tinted windows. "Oh I'm so glad we found you." Peyton said on the passenger seat. "Jake? Jake Jake your boyfriend?" I asked totally shocked. "Yeah finally told Luke." Peyton said. "What was his reaction?" I asked. "He was pretty OK with it considering he's in love with my best friend." She said with said with a smirk. I stared at her I had no idea that he had told Peyton. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Peyton." I said hoping our friendship wouldn't be screwed up again. "Don't be Brooke don't be sorry I'm really happy with Jake we have Jenny, we have Sawyer and we have you and we have Luke. You know I want you to be happy too. I think you can be with Lucas." She explained. "I'm scared Peyton." I admitted. "I know sweetie take it slow see what happens now to get over everything that's been happening Julian. Brooke let's go back to our house." Peyton said. I was there the next day when Luke called the to talk to Swayer. I heard her tell him I was there. Then he asked to talk to Peyton. She's OK Luke I promise. Peyton said into the phone. She's not ready to talk to you yet I'm sure she will soon. (Three weeks later) I work at the courage to write like a letter. Dear: Luke I don't even know what to say. I'm so sorry how I acted. You were so right about Julian and everything else you said. I don't know why but I always feel like I need to run when it comes to you. You scare me more than anyone or anything else. I still love you I'll always love you I think somewhere in my heart. I would like to give us a try I promised to talk to you and tell you exactly what I want. So what I want is for us to go slow and see where this all helps too. For now I have to go love Brooke. I nervously sent a letter and waited. 


	14. Chapter 14

p style="text-align: center;"(Luke's point of view)/p  
p style="text-align: left;""She um wow." I mumbled./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Is that from your girl? my bank mate asked./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yeah." I said rereading the letter. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I thought she wasn't talking to you?" He said./p  
p style="text-align: left;""She wasn't but well she's single again and I was right about her ex." I explained./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh man. So..?" He asked./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I guess we'll see when I get home." I answered honestly./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Only eight more weeks man." He responded./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I can't wait. I'm heading home to my home town." I told him./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Tree Hill?" He asked./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yeah maybe when you get out you can look me up." I said./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'd like that bro." He said./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Scott you're needed in the Warden's office." A guard said coming to get me./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Whatcha do?" My bunk mate asked./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I don't know." I answered worried./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Come in Scott." The Warden said./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Sir is everything okay?" I asked as I was led to sit down./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Son I like you I had a feeling there was more to your story. Dan Scott admitted to the court that you were only protecting your family. I am here to tell you your lawyer has fought to move your release up to next week. He is also sueing the state of North Carolina on your behalf. The Governor will be clearing your record." He explained./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm going home next week?" I asked./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yes now I will leave you here you can call and give your family the good news. Oh and I would recommend you get a restraining order against Dan Scott." He said./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I will Sir thank you." I said as he left./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I wasn't sure who to call first. I went ahead and called Peyton first so I could tell Sawyer that Daddy was coming home. I was so relieved and happy. I couldn't wait to go home to be with my baby girl, my friends, and Brooke. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hello." Peyton said./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Peyton um can I talk to Sawyer I have some news." Luke said./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Actually she's with Brooke." Peyton responded./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh ok I will call there then." Luke said./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Is this good news?" She asked./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yes." I answered./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Okay call your girls." Peyton said with a giggle./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hello." Brooke said as she answered./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Brooke is Sawyer with you?" I asked./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yeah you want to talk to her?" Brooke asked sounding disappointed./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Actually can you put me on speaker phone." I answered./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Okay we can both hear you." Brooke said./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hey Sawyer I have some good news for you and Aunt Brooke." I said./p  
p style="text-align: left;""What Daddy?" She asked./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm going to be home sooner I get out of here next week." I explained as Brooke gasped and Sawyer screamed in excitement. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Daddy can we pick you up?" Sawyer asked./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Sweetheart I'm not sure your Mommy will want to come all this way." I said./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Not Mommy Aunt Brooke and me." She said./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Um I don't know if Aunt Brooke has time." I said./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Actually Luke I would love to pick you up." Brooke said./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Okay then I'll call back when I have all the information. I love you sweet girl." I said./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I love you too Daddy. Aren't you going to tell Aunt Brooke you love her?" Sawyer asked as Brooke gaped again./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I love you Brooke." I said sincerely./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I love you too Luke." She said sounding like she was crying./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Grownups are so funny. I'm hugging Aunt Brooke for you." Sawyer said./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Thank you sweet girl bye Pretty Girl." I said to them. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Author's Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing. Up coming stories Gilmore Girls and General Hospital.

Brooke's point of view

I was so nervous as Sawyer and I awaited Luke.

The guard told us it would be a few minutes. Sawyer was so excited. I tried to breath. Then I saw him. He smiled. Daddy Sawyer screamed. Hey baby! Said as he picked her up in his arms. He looked at me and smiled. He put Sawyer down and walk towards looking at each other for a few moments. Then I leaned in and waited. Then he kissed me. We had kissed a few times but never like this. I felt his promise him a kiss. I looked into his eyes. I love you Brooke he said. I love you too Luke. I responded. I wasn't sure what the future will bring. But I have a feeling we will be in it together. It's been a year since Luke was released and I can't believe how much it's changed. First of all I am now a Scott. We got married a few months ago. And Peyton she married Jake. Today I got the best news though. I put Sawyer up from school. I told her I had big news I wanted to share with her daddy. I told her I got her special T-shirt. I handed it to her and she squealed. I'm going to be a big sister she asked. Yes you are and I want you to help me tell daddy. I answered. I love you and Brooke. I love you too. Later that night Luke returned home. Hey baby how's my girls he asked. Daddy and Brooks brought me a new T-shirt. Well let me see. I saw Luke's eyes get big. Are you? Are we? A baby? He asked tears in his eyes. Yes I replied.


End file.
